


I Remember

by Rainingbicycles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Parenting, Bottom Liam, Bottom Zayn, Bullying, Child Abuse, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Former Friends, Hate to Love, Homelessness, Hurt, Hurt Zayn, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, Jock Zayn Malik, Jocks, Long, M/M, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Old Friends, Parent Death, Past Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, Please Don't Hate Me, Please read, Scars, Slow Burn, Smut, Switching, Teenage One Direction, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Liam, Top Zayn, band forming, jerk Zayn Malik, not really platonic, versatile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 18:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainingbicycles/pseuds/Rainingbicycles
Summary: Zayn and Liam were best friends when they were four, but after Zayn's mother's death they grew apart and eventually became enemies. When one faithful day they are assigned lab partners could this be the start of rekindling their once strong friendship. And when Zayn turns up at Liam door in the pouring rain, alone and hurt, will Liam help Zayn escape?(bad as summaries but please read! you might like it ;))





	I Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Amigos!  
> Sorry its been so long, but I decided to start a new fic and I really hope you guys approve!  
> Happy reading!!! :)
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Sorry if this chapter is slightly boring, but its necessary to build the base for the rest of the story :)

Me, Liam, have known him, Zayn, since we were four years old. I’d like to say he’s always been a dick to me, perhaps that would make things easier. But he hasn’t. Not in the beginning. Actually we were best friends, the bestest of best. Teachers would call us Ziam because we were always together. We loved each other, in a totally platonic way (of course) but then everything changed.

It was around the time middle school started. Zayn’s mum died and he was left with just his dad. I didn’t know that man well, he kept his distance but I knew that I didn't want to get to know him. The man had a cold air around him and a stern, unwavering face. When ever he was around Zayn would come to school with a bruise and a little more timid than the day before. But it was when his mother passed away that he traded his increasingly shy exterior to one of defensiveness and hate. 

He pushed me away as he did all his good friends and instead opted to spend time with the ‘popular kids’. He took to bullying the people he viewed as inferior or weak, especially me, although I was neither of these things. I suspect he singled me out because I was a fragment of his ‘former life’, one which involved his mother. He misses her, that I know, but I think he chooses to fight the pain rather than deal with it. So he fights it by fighting me. But I didn't sign up for this shit, I never did anything. 

Now here we are, in totally different circles, in totally different places and although he's bullied me for no real reason since the start of middles school why in the fuck is it i still cant stand up for myself? 

I suppose I still have a soft spot for him. Although he obviously doesn't for me, or I wouldn’t have a bleeding nose. 

That reminds me, my nose is bleeding. Shit it really hurts too. Fuck. Has he broken it? Again? 

I can feel the cold floor of the school hallway beneath me. I was just standing at my locker getting my shit for Biology and he fucking shoves me to the ground and laughs. It isn't middle school anymore yet he still jumps me for no reason. You’d think his goons on the football team would at least wonder why he has it out for me. Although I guess they know he's not a big sharer. And I doubt they have the balls to ask. 

But after he shoves me next thing I know he punches me, right in the nose. Again. fuck sake. 

He’s leaning over me, spouting some bullshit and calling me hurtful things. I’m too numb to it now, I've heard it all before. His face is so close to me, were this in any other context dare I say this position would be intimate. I can feel his hot breath dissipate over my face. Our eyes have locked and he's searching my face. He loves to get a rise out of me and I love denying him it. He’s still so close. Pull my hand up and I can punch him. Pull my face up and I can kiss him. 

Come on, Liam, punch him now in front of everyone and maybe he’ll leave you alone.

But I hesitate. My fist tingles and I feel it scrunched up. Why don't I want to punch his obnoxious, smug face right now while I have the chance. He's always been such a dick to me, its my turn. But something about the pretty features stops me. Although he has his nose scrunched up, his eyes narrowed and his eye brows furrowed into a typical fucked off expression, I cant bring myself to get past the prettiness of his face.

Wait why am I thinking like that?

I remain perfectly still. Something just feels so wrong to damage something so beautiful. 

Again why am I thinking like that? He's the captain of the football team. He's a bully and a jerk. He's far from beautiful and yet his fragile features scream otherwise. 

I’m not going to fight him. I could, trust me. We’re the same size, I work out despite not being on the foot ball team. I can take him, fair and square, but I'm not going to out of self respect as much as it is out of some left over care I have for him. 

Instead I opt to shove him off. After pushing him to the side I stumble to my feet. 

I hold my nose tenderly and say “While it’s always a pleasure Malik I really need to get going. Nose bleed and all, pesky things.” 

He looks unsatisfied and like he's about to spout some more insults but I’m already walking away and towards the nurses office. Instead he gets up and he and his friends laugh obnoxiously about what a pussy I am or something similar. 

Oh well, at least I haven't been running from my problems for the last five years. But hey, thats just me. 

Unfortunately we have Biology together and by the time I'm back from the nurses office Bio is almost over. I’m failing biology so I really need the class time. Thankfully my usual seat next to Harry is available and he welcomes me in with an empathetic yet cheeky smile. 

“Malik again?” he asks as I sling my backpack over the back of the chain and sit down. 

“The one and only” I sarcastically smile. 

Zayn looks over from across the room along with a few of his football friends and gives me a firm glare. I smile back at him and he deepens his stare before turning back to Mrs Thorn. 

Harry rolls his eyes and shakes his head before passing me some biology notes.

“Just punch him already, your too nice,” he whispers and I crack a smile. 

I’m just reading the Biology notes over when Mrs Thorn announces the new assignment that must be completed in pairs and in our own time. For fuck sake. At least I can go with Harry. 

Mrs thorn interrupts my thought and shatters my mood by saying “And I have already picked your pairs. So you have to work with someone at the same level as you. You can’t just reply on someone to do it all just because they are good at Biology.” I feel personally attacked. Harry is much better than me at Biology and its true, he normally does all the work but he doesn't mind. I don't think.

So who am I going to be with. I listen to the list of names awaiting mine and finally…

“…Harry with Louis, Samantha with Nail and last but by no means least, Liam and Zayn,” Mrs Thorn states. 

I nearly choke on nothing. 

Nope. I refuse to work with him. I may not want to punch him, I may admire his features but that in no way means I am prepared to spend actual time with him. Fuck that. 

I’ll just ask Mrs Thorn to swap partners-

“And before anyone asks, these selections are final and cannot be changed.” 

I can feel Zayn’s eyes burning into me. I can hear it now ‘so your place or mine’. 

Please lord, just kill me now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for taking the time to read my writing!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always welcome and appreciated but it you don't feel like it, no worries! :)


End file.
